Dammit Mike
by Reeney-Twilightlover
Summary: Mike stumbles upon Bella whilst she is hunting. Soon all of Forks finds out about the Cullens secret. What will the Cullens do? This is my version of Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Dammit Mike

**Hi this is my first FanFic, hope u guys all like it : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 1BPOV

Being a vampire was great. I had now been a newborn for around two months, and finding immortality to be the best thing to ever happen to me. Other than Edward of course.

I was out hunting. Even though I usually hunt with Edward, he was at home, busy, and I didn't want him to go with me while he was doing something else. It made me feel needy. Which I guess I am.

I was in the forest, trying to catch hold of an animals scent.

My nostrils dilated as the breeze swept across my face- there it was, the pungent smell of a deer.

I let my instincts take over completely.

I sprinted, caught up in a frenzy of bloodlust. The trees flashed past, made stark white by the pale moonlight.

I curved my spine, going in a predatory crouch as I caught up to the deer, which looked up, startled by my sudden appearance.

The smell of the animal overwhelmed my scenes, and I lunged, tree branches snapping as I rushed at it in my haste.

My teeth caught the deer around the neck, and I let them sink into the flesh, relishing in the taste, the burning around my throat finally starting to ease.

I heard restless movements as the wind began to change its course.

It felt like time was standing still, or at the very least, moving at an incredibly slow rate.

I noticed first the smell. Human. Sweet. Close by.

Then my sharp eyes caught sight of the human, standing stock-still, their jaw slack, mouth opened into an 'o' of either horror or disgust.

Mike.

**There you go guys. I know it's short but there's plenty more to come. Please read and review me : )**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here's chapter 2

**Ok here's chapter 2. I know chapter 1 was really really short, sorry, but I just wanted to see what you guys thought. This one's gonna be better. Thanks to **Bella Cullen1 **for reviewing. I was soo excited, people read my story and/or added me to their fave author thingoes or whatever it is. Sorry, I'm talking too much, I'll get started.**

**Btw yes I'm having trouble working FF- I suck at this sort of thing so sorry for posting chapter 1 twice. Gaaah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

Chapter 2BPOV

Mike was frozen, staring at me, his mouth agape. His scent was making my senses run wild, and my mind was barely able to remain clear.

I shook my head, this helping a little. I also stopped breathing, never actually needing to in the first place. It was just a habit from my human years.

With the oxygen cut off, I was more myself, aware of my surroundings and the matter at hand.

It was only then that I saw the implications of Mike standing there.

Mike. Standing there. Mike, HUMAN Mike. Mike who shouldn't know anything about Vampires. That we even existed. That we existed HERE, in Forks.

I cursed myself for not hearing him arrive, or smelling him sooner.

I had to reason with him.

"Mike", I said in a soft voice, trying not to scare him more than I already had. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you."

He seemed unable to comprehend speech right now, mutely standing there, void of any possible human characteristics. He was like stone. Except for the slight tremor in his hand, and the rapid beating of his fragile human heart. As my eyes connected with his, I heard his heart stutter horribly. Of course, my eyes were still blood red from my transformation. Though not the bright shining crimson they once had been, they still gave off a dull glow. Definitely not my chocolate brown colour of old.

His own eyes widened and he finally shifted, one shaky foot moving behind the other.

"Wait Mike," I said, trying desperately to keep him there. "I think we need to talk."

But he just stumbled further backwards before turning and sprinting blindly the opposite direction from me. I don't think he even knew where he was going, just that any place away from me was the safest place for him.

I couldn't think of what to do next. I sank to the ground in anguish, sobbing, but tearless. I still wasn't used to not being able to properly cry.

I needed help. But I knew the one place I could go where that help was always, always, given.

I sprinted back to the Cullen's house, making it there within seconds.

I flew up the porch steps and through the door, searching desperately for Edward.

His family looked up, shocked, as I ran hurriedly through the house.

"Bella, what an earth's the matter?" Alice called, concern ringing through every note.

"Just tell me where Edward is," I replied, starting to worry.

"Bella, love, I'm up here. What's wrong?" Edward called from his room upstairs.

I flew upstairs through his open door and flung my arms around his neck when I saw him. His own wrapped around my waist, holding me close, while obviously wondering what had brought this on.

"Shh, Bella, its fine, everything's fine," he whispered in my ear, whilst stroking my hair.

"But it's not, Edward, it's not!" I said, almost hysterically.

"Calm down, tell me what happened." He said desperately.

"Oh Edward, it's Mike. Mike saw me while I was hunting." If I could have, I would be crying again.

I felt his body stiffen and his grip tighten, as it must have dawned upon him the complications of this.

EPOV

Bella had come in through my bedroom door, flying in at a wild pace.

Her arms caught me around the neck, and I slid my arms around her waist, all the while searching desperately through the minds of my family as I tried to come up with an explanation for what was happening. There was nothing but confusion.

"Shh, Bella, it's fine, everything's fine," I tried to comfort her by whispering in her ear as I gave the gentlest of caresses to her hair.

"But it's not, Edward, it's not!" She said, her voice skipping up an octave or two. By now I was getting seriously worried.

"Calm down, tell me what happened." I pleaded.

"Oh Edward", she said, hopelessness taking over her tone. "It's Mike. Mike saw me while I was hunting."

I held her closer as the thoughts of my family, having obviously heard, began to swirl through my head.

"Did she eat Mike?" I heard Emmett wonder. "I mean, it's not really such a loss of she did. It's just a pity I didn't get to take him out myself." I saw Emmett grin at the mental image flashing through his mind as I took Bella's hand and walked back downstairs to where my family was.

Esme's thoughts on the other hand were worrying over Bella's emotional state. "Poor Bella, she must feel so awful. I wonder what she did? I wish I could help her."

Esme came over to Bella and gave her a hug.

Carlisle's thoughts however, were more calculating. " Whatever happened, this is one close call too many. I think it is time that we may need to move on from Forks."

I looked over to Carlisle, letting him know that I had heard his thoughts. I slowly nodded my head. This seemed to be the only way.

"I think we may need a clearer picture of what happened between yourself and Mike, Bella. You didn't bite him did you? I know you have extraordinary self-control, but a human right near whilst hunting is a very hard thing to come out from without bloodshed."

Bella nodded and took a deep, unnecessary breath. I pulled her close again as she began to tell us all what exactly happened.

"I was out hunting and I had just smelled a deer. I suppose that's why I didn't notice Mike standing there. Anyway, I was drinking blood from the deer and then the wind changed direction and I could smell a human nearby. I looked up and saw Mike standing there and he looked so scared of me, like he thought I was going to hurt him, like he thought I would kill him."

I held her tightly; such was the sorrow in her voice.

"So I tried to talk to him, letting him know I wouldn't hurt him or anything like that, but he just turned and ran away. So I just came straight here. I'm so sorry everyone, really."

"It's not your fault, love. If it had been anyone else they would have killed him right there, but you didn't, you let him live. You have amazing strength my love."

"Yes Bella," said Alice. "If it's anyone's fault it should be mine, I'm sorry I didn't see this."

"Oh no Alice, it definitely was not your fault, don't feel bad for something you didn't know about!" Bella exclaimed, seeming to notice Alice's pain, thinking she caused this.

"Now it's no one's fault, no one is to blame. None of you is to be feeling guilty, you hear," said Esme. She felt horrible for everyone's pain.

We all sat on the couch, trying to come up with a course of action. I could hear everyone's mind, almost seeing the cogs turning.

Carlisle cleared his throat, causing everyone to glance up at him.

"I think its is time for us all to leave Forks," he said, voicing his thoughts from earlier.

"I agree, this seems to be the easiest and only option we have right now," I said.

"But what will everyone think, us leaving so soon?" Asked Rosalie.

"I fear that some people may already know what we are. Mike will probably have calmed down enough to tell someone by now. This is our only option. We can't live in Forks while all the humans know our secrets. It is the only way." Carlisle said emphatically.

I looked at Bella whilst Carlisle said this. For her it would be hardest of all to leave Forks. This was her home, all she had known other than Phoenix. How would she cope knowing that she could never come back, at least not in this town's current lifetime? I also worried over what would become of her relationship with Jacob. I may not like him, occasionally crossing the line into loathing him, but I knew that if either of them had to leave, Bella would be crushed.

"I think we should leave tomorrow morning, so that at least then we can say goodbye to some people." I said, smiling unhappily down at Bella.

"I'd like to say goodbye to Jacob," she said apprehensively, looking for my reaction.

"I know, that's who I meant."

"Thankyou," she whispered softly.

"Anytime," I said just as quietly back as I kissed her lightly on the lips.

And that was chapter 2. Yes, much longer than chapter 1- I promised didn't I?

**Hope you all liked it- please review me. : ) **

**Reeney-Twilightlover xoxoxoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

SDTHGW

Hey all, thanks to all those who read my story, and even more kudos to the ones who reviewed- much appreciated guys!! You all made my day!!

**The people who filled my day with sunshine- **BubbieGurl23, FlyFly, ScarletteVamp, EmilyMCullen, finger craker. **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Btw a BIG thankyou to finger craker for giving me a good idea on how Forks should find out everything. Never even occurred to me, massive help!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I wish! Gaah you have no idea how much I wish!**

Chapter 3BPOV

I watched dawn break as the sun rose up into the sky, the streaks of pink and orange bringing change to the previously dark night. Edward had held me the whole night, arms wrapped around my waist, his chin resting lightly upon my shoulder, whilst I spent my time oblivious, thinking only of the trouble that had been caused last night.

I tried to shake the feeling of helplessness, but it had remained throughout the night and into now. There was nothing to be done except leave.

But I was upset because of what I would have to leave behind- my best friend.

Jacob had been my lifeline during the dark times of Edward's absence, the absolute only thing that kept me sane, even on the occasions where I was teetering on the brink.

It would be like a part of me was being left behind to go on without him. Without Edward I certainly wouldn't be able to cope at all. I was lucky I had him there; he would help me through this. He understood. He always did…

I turned now to him, finished finally with my reverie.

He looked up, startled, though pleased, that I had come back to him and the land of the fully conscious. He welcomed me back with a warm smile and a slow kiss on the lips. I began to feel dazed by the power in his golden eyes. I forced myself to look down.

I wished I could make that kiss last longer, but I had more pressing issues. At least, that's what I told myself.

"Edward, are we really going to leave?"

"Yes love, it's the only thing we can do for now." Edward said, holding me closer as he continued. "We will have to move to a town where no one from Forks will visit."

I turned my eyes downward, not wanting to let him know how much this news upset me.

He placed a finger under my chin, carefully tilting my face so he could read my eyes. I tried to keep them as emotionless as possible.

"I wish I could change these circumstances, I'm sorry that I can't." Said Edward softly and sadly.

Of course I had failed in my endeavor to keep my feelings to myself. I always did, whether it was my blush or the truth within my eyes. There was always something.

"That's ok, I can't expect you to fix everything for me," I told him. I knew how much he wished he could take my pain away, all of my pain.

We were at the house, after having run from our cottage to the living room, where most of the family had gathered.

The mood there was subdued to say the least. There was not a smile to be seen.

Alice welcomed me without her usual buoyancy, just a hand on the shoulder.

"Apparently when leaving school you have to come in and sign a form personally. So that's where we're headed today." Alice said, sounding rather bored.

I looked at her, feeling panicked, "But Mike will be there! What if he's told someone?"

"Well it's a good thing you don't need to go huh?"

I wasn't at school anymore, as it would be hard to explain my altered appearance to my friends and peers. So instead I had fabricated an infectious disease that kept me isolated from the rest of Forks. It was a lonely lie, but at least the people I loved most were in on the secret. The Cullen's were, obviously, as well as Charlie and Jacob. The rest of the wolf pack would know too as they can't keep any thoughts separate, and Jacob would have certainly been thinking about my transformation.

"Alice and I will go, and we are telling the school that you're too ill to come in. The plan is that you are so very unwell that you need to be moved to a specialist facility." Explained Edward.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you guys when you get back."

The other's melted away quietly while Edward gave me a deep kiss, his hands around my waist as usual, mine running over his cheeks, sculpting the perfect plains and crescents in his handsome face.

"Umm Edward…?" I said hesitantly as I broke away.

"Yes love?" He replied inquisitively. I never left a kiss willingly unless it was something important.

"Do you mind if I go see Jacob, and tell him we're leaving?" I wasn't sure how this question would affect him. The two men in my life never seemed to be able to stay in the same room without some sort of conflict. It made things so much harder when all I wanted was for them to be friends. At the very least they were civil, which I guess is better than nothing.

Edward paused a while, as his face turned blank, meaning he wasn't going to show me his true feelings. He was obviously not one hundred percent happy that I had asked this. But his features soon showed understanding, as he replied, "Of course you can, just don't be too long. You know I can't bare for you to be in a place far away with Werewolves I don't trust."

He never would trust Jacob either. The whole Werewolf-Vampire treaty ran too deep. But it also didn't help that they were both so protective of me. Things were so hard with them both together. It was a good thing this didn't happen too often.

"Fine, I'll only be gone a short while. Now you better get to school." I said smiling at him.

"See you soon, love you." Said Edward before quickly darting out the door after Alice. This whole conversation had taken place in only seconds.

EPOV

As soon as Alice and I stepped out of the car, I knew something was wrong. I stopped short in horror, Alice looking at me questioningly.

It was the thoughts of all those nearest to us that disturbed me.

There were countless images of Bella running through my mind, all depicting her as some horrible, half-mad beast or demon. And others still of a deer with all of the blood drained from it.

Oh God, Mike had told everyone.

Cliffy. I usually hate them but this one seemed appropriate.

**Hope you all like this chapter, it's a bit pointless but it's kind of a filler chapter. More to come, very soon. Read and Review me. Xoxoxoxoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here it goes. Thank you to all those who reviewed my story, it means more to me than I can say for people to not only read my fiction but praise it as well.**

**So here are the kudos to you guys: **Mrs.KaylaCullen, ScarletteVamp, dogwithnonose, BubbiGurl23, EmilyMCullen. **Thanks guys! Xoxoxox**

**Sorry this has taken so long btw. Damn homework!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Writing this just makes me feel bad : ( lol.**

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

As soon as Edward's car drove out the winding driveway, I picked up the phone to call Jacob.

As it rang I tried to focus on keeping my voice upbeat- I was waiting to tell him the bad news when we were face to face.

I greeted him as he picked up.

"Hey, can you come round now? I feel like hanging out." I said.

"Sure sure, I'll see you in a sec," came his easy reply.

I waited for him to arrive, the minutes seeming like hours, or even possibly days. As I heard the sound of a car turning into the drive off the freeway, I cringed inwardly. This was going to be so hard.

I met him at the door and we sat on the front porch steps. I looked down to my hands as I told him the reason for meeting with him. "Jake, I have something really important to tell you. We're leaving Forks." I took a deep breath and warily looked up into his eyes to gauge his reaction.

There was confusion.

"Wait, when you say 'we're', you mean..?"

"The Cullen's and I. We all have to move. Something horrible has happened. There's no other way. I'm so sorry. I'm gonna miss you so much." I stopped then, breaking again into tearless sobs, gasping for air that would not come. Jacob held me tight, the pain in his eyes evident now as he realized what this would mean.

I could feel a part of myself breaking as I looked into those eyes, eyes that filled with pain and worry and sadness. Every possible look to describe the term heartache.

This was hurting us both so much.

"When?" Came his solitary reply, devoid of emotion, just consumed with tiredness.

"I'm not sure, probably tomorrow or the day after."

We held each other tighter.

EPOV

I ran back to the car, breaking into inhumane speed in my hurry to get there as fast as possible. It would have been quicker to run, but there was already enough suspicion surrounding us that my abnormal pace could only add to it.

Alice was asking me to fill her in from within her mind. Her thoughts started attacking me like knives when I didn't comply straight away. She was screaming "What?" over and over again.

I hissed in frustration as I was forced to tell her that we were leaving Forks right now, without a second of delay, only stopping to pack and gather the family.

"They know everything. Mike showed the whole town the deer, and they could see how the blood had been drained from it, and that Bella had been the one to cause this. Everyone at school was thinking about Bella or the deer, wondering what sort of monster she had become. A monster like… me…like us." I stopped then, as I couldn't go on without further anguish becoming prevalent in my voice. I sighed as Alice rubbed my shoulder soothingly.

"This is not your fault Edward! Think of what Esme told us last night! This is no one's doing, it was just an accident." She cried emphatically.

"That still doesn't change the fact that it happened, and that it was I who changed Bella." I then proceeded to ignore her as we flew around the corner in the Volvo.

* * *

As I got out of the car the stench of Werewolf filled my nostrils. Jacob was still here. Great. I rolled my eyes in frustration. I didn't want him to be here, but he made Bella happy, and that was all I could ask for.

I ran to the steps where Bella was currently, seeing the confusion on her face, evidently wondering why I was here instead of school.

"Edward, what's..?" But I cut her off before she could get any further.

"They know everything, Bella. We have to leave, right now." I said, glancing at Jacob briefly.

"But… Wait, what? How do they know?" Said Bella, her eyes searching through mine.

"Mike." I said bluntly. "He told them everything. He showed them the deer, and that you were responsible for it." I reached over for Bella, as her face crumpled. I held her tightly, my arms reaching for their customary place around her waist. She wrapped both her arms around my neck as I supported her on my lap, sitting down where she had been. I comforted her as best I could in the short time available, kissing her forehead repeatedly, but all too soon the rest of my family began arriving, Alice having called each.

Jacob got up and left, giving Bella a kiss on the cheek as he went past. I barely managed to contain a growl at that, my instincts telling me to hit him at the very least.

But my Bella needed me, so it would have to do knowing that it was I, not Jacob, who held her every night. That very thought was enough to put a smile upon my face- the fact that she wanted me, not him.

As everyone began moving around us, I decided, unwillingly, that it was time for Bella and I to pack as well. I moved her arms from around my neck, switching to holding my hand, and guided her up to our cottage and to our bedroom. There I placed all our items into suitcases while Bella sat on a chair in the living room. I tried to talk to her, to say something of comfort, but there was no response.

BPOV

He had murmured sweet nothings to me, trying to break through the wall I had placed around myself, but to no avail. I just couldn't be reached.

It's not like I enjoyed seeing him suffer, as he tried in vain to find me, amidst the blank state I was currently in, but I just didn't have the energy to try and find him back. I was just coping how I knew best- to curl up into a ball and let no one in. It had been the same when Edward had left me; I'd closed up completely.

Now I noticed that I was in the car, having no idea how I'd gotten there. I wondered vaguely where we were headed, but couldn't bring myself to ask.

I just closed my eyes and hoped this nightmare would end.

**Woo, chapter 4 completed, and might I say, FINALLY! This one took me ages. More soon. xoxoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I have finally done chapter 5. It has taken me freaking ages coz of all the assignments I've had to do for school. No joke in the last 2 or so weeks I have had around 5 or 6 assignments! Anyways thank you for waiting patiently during this time, maybe if there were more reviews it could motivate me to go faster…? I'll leave that up to you guys. To those who DID review, ILY! Whoop whoop, I have a record of 7 for chapter 4! Let's try 10 maybe? Only coz I've had 986 hits with only 20 reviews. C'mon guys, its not too hard, just drop me a line. Chapter 4 was… **x-rosepetals-x, dogwithnonose, EmilyMCullen, (some random person who didn't sign in), BubbiGurl23, geekyguirl, **and finally** Dragoncatcher123. **Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does and I bet she's feeling pretty smug about it too. **

Chapter 5

EPOV

She was still completely unresponsive. It had been over a week since our departure from Forks, and not one word had passed from her rose-colored lips. At first the rest of my family shrugged it off, no doubt leaving her to come to terms with this dilemma on her own, but as time passed they grew more worried. We also didn't want Jasper to lessen and change her emotions, knowing she would only be angry if we tried.

"We should do something, this isn't normal," said Alice. We all turned to Jasper.

"She's feeling…I don't know… broken?" He said this like a question, as if asking permission to use the word. I'm sure he must be sick of us asking for Bella's emotional state every few hours, but with so great a void in Bella's expression, Jasper was the only one with any real insight. I sighed with agitation, thinking all the while that if I could just find a window into Bella's mind, her problems could be somewhat solved, if not in the least lessened. This had been the problem from day one, the lack of thought able to be accessed from within her head.

I walked to our bedroom where she was now, not having bothered to get out of bed.

We were in Switzerland, the snow falling softly to the ground the whole duration of our time here, forming a fluffy white blanket over the outside world.

There she was, sitting up with the bedclothes surrounding her, staring off into space. I wondered whether I had made the right choice in changing her. I had always thought being near Bella and putting her in danger for my sake was selfish of me, but now it was as if my feelings were being confirmed. Maybe she regretted her choice too, in becoming a vampire and not staying in Forks with Jacob. I shouldn't have made her choose between the both of us, Jacob and I. I could be unselfish. I could try. It would hurt, but that wouldn't last long, there was always the Volturi.

I was about to say something to her, hoping in vain that I would get the response I had been craving for in the last week, when Alice's sharp thoughts interrupted me.

"Edward, don't speak to her. I know what you need to do. I just saw something, here…"

Images flashed through my mind, depicting my next actions. I smiled grimly as I saw the result. She always said I dazzled her. I just hoped it would really work.

I walked over to where Bella sat, and took the space next to her, so that my face was level with hers. Her eyes were as blank and vague as ever, staring out the transparent glass sheet that was the window. I took a deep breath and placed my cold hands over her pale cheeks, directing her face to look at mine, willing this to work. Her eyes were still burgundy red, but shoots of copper were shining through. Soon her irises would become the brilliant gold that was the rest of our family's.

I looked deeply into her eyes, sensing no hint of recognition on her part. I tried harder, like I was trying to see into her soul, hoping that once again I would be able to dazzle her like I so frequently did. I hadn't in this close contact with her since we left Forks, afraid to get too close, feared she might break and shatter if I tried to push her to awaken from this coma.

It was like she was melting.

Slowly, so very slowly, the ice sheath she had placed around herself began to drift away, her eyes replaced by the confused glazed look as opposed to simply uninterested, as it had previously been.

I smiled as she blinked repeatedly and shook her head of the effect my eyes had on her. Alice had been right. Of course she had been.

Bella now roused herself.

"Oh Edward, I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, its just…I miss Jake so much. I knew we would have to leave sometime, but not this way, not so soon."

"Shhh Bella, it's ok, im just glad you've come back to me."

I paused before continuing uncertainly.

"That's if…well…if you want to be here that is. You don't have to stay here with me, it's ok if you've changed your mind, if you've decided…that you would rather be with Jacob." I didn't look at her, instead my eyes focusing on the floor, afraid to gauge her reaction to the words. I was even further afraid if what was in her eyes was the confirmation I didn't want to see.

Her next actions stunned me, to say the least.

She kissed me with as much passion and fervor as I had ever known. Her hands clasped around my face, never releasing me.

It was I who broke away, gasping and silently asking for answers, shocked at this reaction. She complied straight away, seeming slightly angry.

"Edward, how could you possibly say that? I love you, and no matter what you might think, that will never change. I love you, not Jacob or any other. Just you. Remember what you told me when you asked me to marry you? I'll never forget it-'I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever.' Well that goes for me too. Always and only you Edward, remember that." And she then proceeded to kiss me again fiercely, her tongue caressing my lips, asking for entrance. I willingly accepted, and our tongues dueled with each other's, fighting for dominance.

We broke apart, struggling for unneeded oxygen.

She grinned at me. "I've missed that you know." I smiled back at her, having also suffered withdrawals symptoms from lack of holding her, kissing her, smelling the freesia scent with was ever present on her skin. I was now taking full advantage of all of these things with relish. The smile on her face broadened as a mischievous glint appeared in her eye.

"You know, there's something else I've missed doing within the past week." She said, cocking an eyebrow, her hands reaching under my shirt, a finger tracing down the planes of my abdominal muscles slowly, leaving a pleasant tingling sensation in its wake.

"And what would that be?" I said coyly. I laughed as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"This." And with that she again kissed me, harder this time, her tongue again reaching inside my mouth. Our clothes flew through the air and around the room in our hurried haste to remove them.

**And that was chapter 5, after nearly a months wait. Sorry again that it took so long.**

**Remember, the more reviews I get, the more I will be motivated. Trying for 10 this chapter ok? : )**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey**

**No chapter, sorry, just a note to say I have started another Fanfic, called **The Relationship Breakdown. **I really enjoyed writing something a bit different, so hopefully you guys will check it out and review it. **

**Little bit disappointed with the lack of reviews for chapter 5 of **Dammit Mike**. But thanks to the four people who **_**did**_** review chapter 5. Love you guys!**

**Also I have a few questions to ask you guys- I'm a bit stuck on **Dammit Mike**, coz I was hoping I could make it a really epic story, but as I've only figured out the final 2-3 chapters, I need something to fill in the middle. I love the end, but the way I'm going, it means the story will only be around 8 chapters long, which is a bit disappointing. Well that's what I think anyway.**

**So if you have any ideas it would be much appreciated.**

**With that, coz I've figured out the last few chapters, for you to help me you might have to know what's going to happen, so I'm sorry if I spoil my story for you.**

**Thanks guys, you're really really helping me out!**

**ILY XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok here's the next chapter. Not many people had ideas but thank you to the people that did it means a lot. **Vampgrl16**,** EmilyMCullen**,** reader13lovesbooks**,** BubbiGurl23**,** xparawhorextwerdx**,** sarahcullen4eva**,** Crystal Volcheck**,** **thank you so much guys. I love all the things you review me with, its what inspires me to keep going!**

**I'm sorry it's taken so long to post this; I've had a ridiculously busy past couple of weeks. It's been crazy.**

**Seriously I've had: 2 dancing concerts, 3 exams, SEB (Special Education Block, which is doing stacks of activities, such as Survival Camp, which I wont go into but it was the worst night of me entire life!!!) and all this other random time-consuming crap. **

**So yeah, bear with me k? I'm on holidays now so I should be better, as I have more time. **

**Also I posted chapter 2 of **The Relationship Breakdown **if anyone's interested :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter 6BPOV

"I'm so bored!" Alice cried, frustrated, as she lay on the couch. "We haven't done anything in ages! Is there _anything_ to do in Switzerland?" A gush of air was expelled from her mouth as she sighed forcefully. Alice sat up suddenly, an idea obviously reaching her.

"Say, Bella…" she began slowly. Oh no. I knew that voice.

"No. No way. We are _not_ going shopping!" I said. I knew exactly where this was headed. "Edward, save me!" I cried to him, while he chuckled softly. I could feel the vibrations coming from within his chest. I clung to his neck from my place on his lap, preparing myself for a fight.

"Alice, now you're making Bella unhappy. Do you really want that?" He asked, a smile in his voice as he tried to remain straight faced.

"Yes! If it means she'll go shopping with me!" I groaned; Alice really was insatiable.

"Well if Bella doesn't want another of your shopping escapades, why don't we go on another holiday?" Edward said, smiling down at me.

"Again, no. We went on that huge one last year, I think I'm good for now."

Last winter Edward had surprised me with an Around the World trip, stopping in every country and town possible. We'd gone to Bangkok, Tokyo, Cambodia, Russia, Melbourne, London and Calgary, with dozens more along the way. It took a total of 3 months. I was definitely good.

Edward opened his mouth but I silenced him with a glare.

"No. No chance. At all. And I don't want you to keep throwing money around on me." And I set my chin out defiantly. I would not be moved.

"Well I guess its shopping then!" As Alice set off upstairs for her wardrobe, squealing excitedly, I wondered whether she had heard my comment about money at all. I think she just chose to ignore it. But who was I to burst her bubble. Nothing in the world made her happier than a shopping trip. Not even Jasper some days. And _he_ controlled emotions.

I sighed in surrender, knowing there was no way out of it, short of strapping myself to the house. But Alice was strong for her small stature, and given the right incentive, such as shopping, she would have no trouble. I groaned again.

"It's not that bad, love," Edward said, "You know what she's like, you should be used to it by now."

"Yeah. I'm still not happy about it though." I said moodily.

I could just imagine the frenzy if there was a sale.

* * *

(Later)

I don't think we had gone past a clothes or accessories shop and not looked in there for at least around 20 minutes.

"Alice, its been four hours!" I said angrily. I was bored, I had at least 9 new outfits that I wasn't likely to wear, and I just wanted to see Edward. I missed him.

"Oh is that all that's left? The time really goes doesn't it? Well we only have two hours until the mall closes so we'd better hurry if we want to get everything." Alice just didn't stop! I groaned again, noting that this seemed to be a regular habit I'd picked up from going around malls like this.

It was when she began to drag me into Victoria's Secret that I put my foot down.

"Alice I am not going in there. No way in hell. You hear me?"

"Oh don't be so stubborn." Said Alice, trying to edge further in. I just gave her a look.

"Ok fine. You don't have to buy anything," she said, waving her hand with impatience. "I just want to see!"

"Ill be quick," she added over her shoulder. I snorted in disbelief. When had Alice ever been quick in a shopping center?

Following her resignedly in, I strayed around the edges of the store, waiting for Alice to hurry up.

As she passed me, I saw her stop suddenly. Her breathing hitched as her eyes glazed over. Her features were blank of expression.

Her faced changed after five minutes of this, from serene and calm to horror struck and terrified.

"What is it Alice, what did you see?" But I was afraid of the answer.

"Volturi," was all she simply said, but with that one word, my fears were confirmed.

"Oh my God."

Still a little dazed from her vision, she shook her head and rushed out of the store, grabbing my wrist and pulling me along with her. When we reached the car I wrenched the passenger door open as Alice started the engine. We flew around the parking lot and out onto one of the side streets as the speedometer reached over 150km. But for once I didn't mind.

EPOV

'_Edward!'_ I heard in my mind. I looked around, confused. Alice was back already? It had only been four and a half hours, which was quick by her standards. Bella would be pleased, I thought, smiling slightly.

Then I heard a car coming wildly up the driveway.

'_Edward, you really need to see this…'_

**Okey dokes, so yes I know this chapter is nothing special but the best is yet to come. I'll have more up soon. Remember my other story and Review me guys!**

**Reeney-Twilightlover xoxo**


	8. Chapter 7

**Well here I am again. How was everyone's Christmas and New Year? Make sure you guys tell me what you got when you review! I got a Team Edward t-shirt!!!**

**Anyway, in other news, it's my Birthday on Saturday! I can't wait : ) 15 here I come!**

**Lol I don't think anyone cares but I'm still happy…**

**Anyways thank you to all my lovely readers, and reviewers especially; the response for last chapter was really awesome. It means so much that people give a shit when I write something. Haha. **BubbiGurl23**, **Plate Captain**, **EmilyMCullen** and **Verlidaine **were the beautiful people who took the time to send me a review. Btw **Plate Captain**'s** **was probably the most colorful review I've yet to receive. Lol nice. It made me laugh.**

**Btw in this chapter things get a little hot and heavy. Just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: No, as I've repeatedly told everyone, I do NOT own Twilight or anything like that. It's really mean making me write this stuff you know!**

**Chapter 7**

BPOV

"So," said Carlisle, from his standing position by the fireplace. He surveyed us all briefly, glancing at each of us scattered on various couches around the living room. "Let's look at what we know. We know Alice's vision showed that Aro wanted to meet us, and that it would have unfortunate consequences. But we may be able to help that last part." His musical voice darkened, the deep gaze lingering on Edward and I as his statement concluded.

"Alice?" he prompted, in a lighter voice, looking over at her.

Alice sat up and continued where Carlisle had left off.

"Ok, so in my vision, I saw Aro writing a letter. In it he mentioned the fact he wants to meet with us and talk about a very serious matter. I'm assuming it's about the trouble we left behind in Forks." Here she stopped, looking at me apologetically.

"No I'm fine, please go on" I said. I still felt horrible about the whole event but I needed to hear what else Alice had to say. There was a small convulsion within the depths of my stomach as the tenor of this conversation took a gloomier and much more depressing rout. I was afraid of what the future held for my family.

"Well here's the tricky part. My vision splits into two different outcomes, depending on which decision we make. In the first vision, we go to Volterra and meet Aro and the others there. We fight and Edward is killed." Alice's forehead creased with worry. Edward was her favorite and closest sibling.

I looked over at Edward who sat beside me. He looked up and smiled, trying to reassure me by rubbing soothing circles onto the back of my hand. He turned and nodded for Alice to continue as his arm wound around my waist.

"The second outcome is where he comes here, after we reply to his letter. The whole guard arrives with him and a battle ensues. In that battle, we lose Bella this time." She shuddered and again stopped. I felt everyone's gazed drawn to my face. If I could I would be blushing. I still missed that familiar flush of heat on my cheeks. I nodded, waiting for her to continue. But Edward's arm, already around my waist, gripped me tighter and pulled me closer to his chest, till I was perched awkwardly on his lap, both muscular arms enveloping me like a cage. I turned to face him, putting an arm around his neck as I stared into his black eyes. Those ebony eyes, like a pool of liquorish, were filled with pain. His eyes were silently screaming at the options in front of us. I knew he could see Alice's vision from within her head, and it hurt him so much to see me die.

My heart broke for him as I consoled him with light butterfly kisses, never placing my lips on his marble skin for too long.

"I'm not going anywhere," I whispered, smiling as I bent for his ear. I said it so quietly I could barely hear myself. His face grew determined, brows furrowed. He motioned for Alice to proceed.

"As everyone knows, the future, like my visions, isn't set in stone. Things change. Decisions push forward into other directions. We _can_ change this." Alice said resolutely, as if she was trying to will a different outcome just by saying it was possible.

Edward began to nod fervently. I knew he would do anything he possibly could. He was such a strong person that he wasn't afraid of anything if it meant he could do something that came between him and one of his family members being hurt. _Or killed_ I amended softly in my head, again thankful that Edward couldn't see inside my head. Pessimism had no place here. Not with everyone so worried.

"Well, that's given us all something to think about. Let me know if you have any opinions or ideas. Anything at all. I think we need everything in us to overcome this…" He trailed off unhappily, frowning. I wasn't used to seeing Carlisle so…helpless I suppose was the right term. Usually he had all the answers. To see him without any was alarmingly disconcerting.

"It seems the entire purpose for this 'chat' with Aro is a pretense to harm us for the error we made in Forks. But as Alice said, I believe we can change this." I could see the invisible quotation marks around the word chat.

He left us on that firm note, the others beginning to move off also, each couple going their own way. I now turned to Edward staring into those pitch black eyes. I traced the dark purple shadows beneath is eyes.

"You need to go hunting." I said accusingly. I frowned, as he didn't appear to have noticed my words.

"Edward. Hello?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face, hoping to wake him up.

He roused himself to smile at me. "Sorry, I was a bit out of it."

"What were you thinking?" I urged. He was still smiling but the eyes were tight, filled with worry.

He sighed. "I was imagining life without you." He looked away again before continuing. "It was awful." His voice shook and died.

Turning his face once more towards mine, I placed my hand on his cool cheek, stroking his cheekbone with my thumb.

"Then don't imagine. I wont leave you. Not without a fight." I spoke softly but fiercely, hoping that he would believe me. He nodded and made another attempt at my favorite crooked smile, but it was somehow lost, the grin never reaching his eyes.

So instead my lips met his, hoping to kiss away his misery. His mouth was at first polite, though slightly preoccupied. He sighed, soon giving in, and began to kiss my lips with as much force as possible.

I grinned, knowing I had distracted him as intended.

He groaned as I began to untangle myself from his lap, slowly standing. I shushed him, giggling slightly, taking his hand and leading him upstairs, with Edward all the while complaining like a child whose Christmas present had been taken away.

"Hold on, we're almost there. Then we can continue where we left off…" I trailed off as he began to growl under his breath, a wicked glint in his twinkling eyes.

"With pleasure" he told me as we reached our room, entering before quickly closing the door behind him, the lock clicking into place.

I led him over to the vast bed, gripping his shirt collar tightly and smiling as I kissed his mouth. I stopped when his hands, roaming down my back, reached my thighs. My breathing became unsteady and it worsened considerable as his fingers found their way to just above the back of my knees. Suddenly he hoisted my legs around his hips so I was straddling him.

"Much easier" he said, and then as I locked my ankles together his lips turned to my throat, my cheeks, my hair, before returning again to my lips. My hungry, waiting lips.

I moaned, as his feather light touch began to lift my top, those extraordinary fingers running back and forwards across my bare stomach.

My thighs tightened around his torso and my hands twined themselves into his hair as he shifted my top up further, before finally pulling it off all together. He groaned as I started unbuttoning his shirt in turn, running my hands down his spectacularly muscular chest, marveling at the feel of his satin-like skin under my palms.

We reached the bed, where he leaned forwards, and, twisting his arms behind him, removed my legs and then crouched over me where I had laid down. I groaned, waiting impatiently for him to hurry up, but he seemed more inclined to wait. Looking up at him frustrated, I saw his eyes take in my body before, unable to restrain himself it seemed, finally pressing his body to mine. Moaning in satisfaction I reclaimed his lips, devouring them, slipping my tongue inside and tasting his deliciousness. After a few minutes I pulled my tongue out for a second to take in a ragged, unnecessary breath. _More_, I thought briefly, before attacking his mouth again hungrily.

Steadily more and more of our garments were removed, until we were just skin on skin, all thoughts of Alice's vision successfully wiped clean.

**Ok. Coughs awkwardly. Uhm yeh, I haven't gone that far before but I felt the situation called for it. I was going to go further but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was writing some sort of weird vampire porno. So let's leave them at that.**

**Was this chapter ok? Did the end part suck? Tell me all in a review. **

**Thanks guys =]**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hiya!**

**Yes it has been a while, but I updated **The Relationship Breakdown **in the meantime.**

**I was going to update that again before this coz I know where I'm going with that, cept I didn't want to leave you guys hanging too long. Coz I'm nice like that. Haha.**

**Well, might I say I have the best readers and reviewers ever? Coz things are sure heading that way. As Edward would say- unequivocally. Teeheehee. So, the people who have reviewed me since the last time I updated: **Jasper Hale x Alice Cullen**, **Nan McCullen**, **Elliptical**, **princess1992**, **Plate Captain**, **Alessandrakatrina**, **BubbiGurl23**, **twilightfan818**, **paper0clip**, **Alison(: **and my longtime bffl **bella swan001**!**

**I believe all of you are freaking awesome!!!!!**

**And we have a new record!!! 11!!! Woooooo for cool reviewers =]**

**As you can probably tell, reviews make me rather excited and happy- so keep them coming!!! Love you long time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. And that just breaks my heart.**

Chapter 8BPOV

As the morning slowly arrived, I sat up in bed, the tangled sheets surrounding me. With my sharp hearing I heard the sounds below of my other siblings beginning their day also- the opening and closing of doors, the murmured 'good mornings', and the rustle of fabric as they each began to dress. I sighed in contentment, listening to the family I had come to love so much. _My_ family.

Slowly crawling from the bed, much to Edward's mumbled disappointment, I arose to do the same as they.

I heard the chink of the letterbox at the front of the house outside and sprinted down the stairs and through the front door to get the mail.

Shuffling through the few letters we had received, I noticed an envelope addressed to me. The stamp told me it had arrived from America.

I tore open the thin paper, quickly recognizing the messy scrawl of Charlie's handwriting.

I ran my eyes slowly down the page.

With worried eyes I read through it again, just to make certain I hadn't missed anything.

_Dear Bella,_

_I want to know whether you're ok._

_Thanks for the note you left, but still, the way you left here so soon has me a little worried. _

_And I know what you're going to say, that it's some Vampire thing, but a little forewarning would have been nice. _

_By the way, I think you should know what's happening here in Forks._

_Some people have no shame in slurring your name, but trust me; I'm doing my hardest to put a stop to it. _

_I'm just glad I'm in the know. If you know what I mean._

_But yes, that Newton kid thinks he has to prove to the whole town that you're some kind of monster._

_And granted, this isn't really the lifestyle I would have picked out for you, but at least your still a good person. And you are still my Bella, just a little bit harder and colder… _

_So, Switzerland huh? _

_You'll need to tell me about it when you reply. I want lots of details about everything, including the __exact reason you're there__. Don't skimp on the details. _

_Much love,_

_Charlie. _

Oh gosh, I thought to myself. He wasn't happy.

As if summoned by magic, Edward's arms wound their way around my waist and held me close to him.

Breathing in his exquisite scent, I turned around to face him and held up my letter.

"This just came. Its from Charlie."

Pausing to quickly read the page's contents, he glanced at my face looking, I'm sure, for my reaction.

"It's ok. Really." I continued when he raised one perfect eyebrow. "This just means I'll need to be a little more open with him. It will be fine." I hoped he wouldn't notice my less-than-honest disposition.

"And what about what's happening in Forks? How do you think that's going to affect his reputation?" Edward ran his hand through his unruly hair, messing it up further as he saw through my lie.

I sighed then, because I truly didn't know the answer. Edward seemed to know this, and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Don't worry. We'll figure this out somehow."

"I really hope so."

We walked back inside, hand in hand.

Rounding the corner we found Carlisle sitting on the sofa, waiting for us. "Any letters?" He asked pleasantly.

"Just a couple," I told him, handing them over. "And one from Charlie."

"Oh?" He inquired. Passing that to him as well, I sat down on the armchair opposite him, watching his expression. It remained smooth and unruffled as always.

"I see," He said quietly. "Well, what are you going to reply with?"

I frowned unhappily. "That's just it, I have no idea."

* * *

(Later)

I sat by the coffee table, surrounded with scattered remnants of paper.

I sighed with frustration, and, crossing out the few lines I had actually written, lobbed the screwed up paper ball over my head.

"Were you aiming for me or did that just come at me by chance?" Came Jasper's amused voice from behind me. I turned around to see him closing the door behind himself, smiling.

"Sorry. No I wasn't aiming for you, I'm just sick of having no idea what to write to him." A wave of well being crashed over me, drowning out all other negative emotions.

"Ahh." I sighed contentedly. "Thanks Jazz, that feels much better."

"It's what I'm here for." He said, smiling in response. "Need any help?" He asked, sitting sinuously on the floor beside me.

"Sure, I'm all ears." I said, smiling gratefully at him.

Jasper and I talked for hours, contemplating the many things I could possibly write of in Charlie's letter.

Before long Edward joined us and folded himself on the carpet beside Jasper, listening quietly.

"Maybe you should just tell Charlie the truth, about everything. I mean he's kept all of this to himself so far. He's dealing with this almost as well as you did when you first found us out. Maybe it's genetic?" Jasper grinned teasingly at me and winked.

I chuckled and then sighed sadly.

"No, Jasper, we can't put all of that on Charlie. Especially explaining everything about the Volturi to him. I really think that will worry him more than necessary. And as for the matter of Mike, well, Charlie's already heard about what happened from all the gossip, or at least gotten the basic gist. A town as small as Forks, the news travels quickly. I don't think he believes the rumors though. Or at least he's trying not to."

"Bella's right," Came Edward's smooth velvet voice, speaking for the first time and cutting into my glum and intermittent musings. "We couldn't possibly alarm Charlie like that. We will tell him what he absolutely must know and keep everything else to a bare minimum."

I instantly felt better by Edward's smooth casual tone and his calm composure. At that moment Alice danced into the room and sat lightly in the armchair, with a nonchalant look upon her face. She contrasted sharply with our expressions.

"I know what you need to write." She sang out cheerfully, a large smile upon her face.

"Oh Alice, I love you. We've been sitting here for hours and nothing has come up. Not for lack of trying though." I said, glancing to Jasper and Edward. "You've both been very helpful." I told them, smiling kindly.

"Well it's a good thing I'm here then isn't it?" I nodded fervently.

Ten minutes later Edward and I were walking hand in hand down the town's main street. I breathed the air in happily, feeling and enjoying the burden lifted suddenly from my shoulders, barely noticing the dry burning in the back of my throat from passing humans. As we reached the letterbox I freed my hand from his. Edward placed his hand over mine again as I placed the letter in the mouth of the post box chute. I looked over at Edward questioningly. He smiled at me in encouragement, nodding his head minutely.

"Do you feel comfortable with this?" He asked me softly, searching, as always, into my eyes.

"Yes," I breathed, looking into his own, which were liquid, shining.

And with that we dropped the letter in and sent it on its way.

"Now, we never got round to hunting did we?" I asked.

"No," he replied. "We became rather distracted didn't we?" He grinned at the memory of last night, bending slowly down to kiss the tip of my nose.

As quickly as we could while still being discreet, we ran from the town and hurried into the nearby forests to hunt.

**Okey dokes, I know, I know- not the greatest, most exciting chapter ever but I'm trying to keep this story going as long as possible. I hate writing filler chapters as much as you probably hate reading them. Please still review though!! **

**So, if nobody has any further ideas for future chapters, I think I will start writing the beginning of the end… dum dum dum!!!**

**Oh and round of applause for **bella swan001**, she helped me with the ending- much love!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello hello.**

**Well! You all know how much I love getting reviews? I'd like to say- thank you for feeding me my addiction!! Thank you soo much to the people who have reviewed this story since the last time!!**

Elliptical**, **redheads-have-more-fun-HPLVR**, **bella swan001**, **BubbiGurl23**, **Crystal Volcheck**, **Vampire Princess**, **NanMcCullen** and **grace. **Love you all soo soo much!!**

**And also, just a quick note- Don't blame me if this chapter is bad; blame **NanMcCullen**, she is the one who left me some not-so-subtle hints about wanting this chapter done. I wasn't going to bother with the inside of the letter, I'd hoped I'd weaseled my way out of it but noooo: "**I'll bet since you're such an amazing person that doesn't like to keep her loyal readers in too much suspense, that it's going to be coming soon, right? Right? :elbow nudge:**"**

**How can I say no to that?!**

**So it's all her fault! Hehe : D. But I still love you, don't worry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Twilight. Boo you whore. LOL Mean Girls.**

Chapter 9

CharliePOV

Sitting down at the kitchen table with the letter clutched in my hand, I wondered, for what seemed like the thousandth time, what an earth my little Bella had gotten herself into.

The paper was wearing a little thin, after the hectic beating all my reads had caused it. The small portions of paper creased where I'd accidentally ruffled it time and time again in my anxious state.

Shaking my head and frowning, I unfurled the note once again. I could probably have said it word for word, not needing the letter, if reading the barely legible scrawl of Bella's handwriting did not give me so much comfort.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I'm honestly not sure where to begin._

_Well, with the whole 'vampire thing', I know it's not really the thing a father wants to hear, what with the 'undead' and the rumors and stuff, but it really is the best life I could possible have asked for. Even though technically I'm dead so it's not really a 'life'._

_But as you can see, I love Edward and his family more than life itself._

_The reason I'm here in Switzerland is because basically, most of the talk around Forks is true._

_Mike Newton saw me when I was, I'm not sure how to put this…drinking, and he freaked out. Then I guess he told everyone in Forks and showed them the deer._

_So that's the main reason the Cullen's and I had to leave so quickly. I wish there had have been more time to say goodbye to you, but we really had to leave straight away._

_I wont say much else, as you really aren't even supposed to know vampires exist. You could be in danger if you know any more._

_But it's because I love you that I want to keep in contact with you._

_And in other news, Switzerland is great._

_It's absolutely beautiful- the scenery is spectacular. _

_With my newfound balance I can finally enjoy the snow instead of just falling on my butt!_

_Know that I love you, always._

_With all my love,_

_Bella_

I sighed worriedly. This whole lifestyle of Bella's was more confronting and dangerous than I had ever thought to believe.

I only wished I could be there to protect my little girl, whatever she was doing. I hated to admit to it, but I was scared that I was unable to do even that much anymore. That I couldn't guarantee her safety.

I could only hope that Edward was able to. It was the least I was able to ask of him now.

EPOV

I was worried about Bella. She was behaving oddly, after returning from yet another hunting trip I had taken with her. Abnormally quiet, I was waiting for _her_ to tell me what was on her mind, as I couldn't see for myself, but, going on at least two hours of silence now, my patience was wearing thin.

I groaned internally. This would have to stop. I didn't think I could take any more.

"Bella," I begged her. "What is it? Tell me what's wrong. Just let me in."

She glanced up at me like she hadn't even noticed I was there. This hurt me more than I cared to admit.

Still nothing.

I opened my mouth again to implore her to talk to me, but as I did so she held up one shaking finger.

At least I knew she was eventually going to answer. I just hoped I could hold on that long.

"Edward, I'm scared."

Breathing out air I hadn't known id been holding, I noticed the change on her face. There was a barely concealed emotion rippling under the surface of her skin.

"About what, love?"

Here her disguise faltered and broke, revealing the depth of her emotions.

"Edward, I'm scared for our family! And for you." She whispered, distressed, her eyes growing wide and fearful.

I looked fiercely into her eyes, hoping to dispel any misplaced torment and anguish.

"Bella, listen to me! You have nothing to fear. For as long as I exist, I will do my best to shield you from the horrors of our world. And even when I'm gone, one way or another, I will still be there. Hoping to keep you safe."

"But Edward, I love you. I love all of you! I don't know what I would do if…if…" Here she trailed off in horror, her voice curling into a sob, unable to say the words we both knew she was trying to say.

I held her in my arms, holding her head to my chest.

"You have nothing to fear." I repeated, hoping that somehow, she could believe me.

"I love you." She whispered into my torso.

"As I you. More than my own life." I replied in agreement.

And we stood in the empty forest, solitary, as we held each other tightly, while I stroked her hair.

**Ok REVIEW guys. I loved writing the EPOV part- that kinda came out of nowhere, but it's good, as it will lead onto the next chapter pretty well.  
Seriously, EPOV is the most enjoyable POV to write. **

**Ps. can someone please explain the purpose of The Super bowl?? As a person from Australia, to me it just looks like a big bunch of guys almost wrestling in the middle of a field. I don't understand what the hell is going on! Plus, it seems like it's more about the money and the partying and entertainment than the actual game.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Reeney-Twilightlover**


	11. Chapter 10

**Couldn't resist a Valentine's Day chapter. Hope you all like it. It is rather longer than usual, but I didn't want to drag it out or anything. So you all get this super long special instead.**

**Serious, with all the homework I've gotten, it's taken me about a week to write.**

**To my beautiful reviewers of chapter 9- you are all extraordinary. **redheads-have-more-fun-HPLVR**, **NanMcCullen**, **crazimonki94**, **teamedward240**, **Crystal Volcheck**, **Vampire Princess**, **bella swan001**, **Pikana**, **Jasper Hale x Alice Cullen** and **Elliptical.

**Woo for so many reviews- I'm on 60!!! I hope we can get to 100 by the end of the story (?). Maybe? We'll see how it goes.**

**Anywho, you all put a smile on my dial, and many lol's at the response to the Super bowl. I had no idea so many people agree at its crapness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 10

EPOV

This was going to be perfect, I thought happily. I had the whole event planned out, and Bella had nothing she could do to stop me. This day was meant for gifts and romance, no matter how much she protested otherwise that it was a wasteful day. It was a day of spoiling your true love. And I _would _spoil her.

This was exactly the distraction she needed. I had watched her from the time we had come back from our hunting trip when she professed all her fears to me, and noticed how very regularly she seemed strained and worried. I knew she wasn't telling me something. I frowned in frustration again for being unable to read her thoughts. It scared me that when something was troubling her, she didn't feel as though she could come to me.

But this was not the time for grim thoughts. That could wait till another day when I wasn't so focused on romancing my Bella. Not that I didn't spend a vast majority of my time doing that anyway; today's occasion just had a title to it.

I was careful not to make a sound as I left, and placed the rose on my pillow. I knew Bella couldn't be asleep, but she looked so peaceful that my angel really could have been.

If I did this right, she wouldn't even notice until she opened her eyes.

I said my silent goodbyes, knowing I wouldn't see her for a long time.

Stealing silently out of the third story window of our room, I chuckled inwardly at how much this reminded me of my night time escapades when Bella had been a human, sneaking out of her window in the dead of night.

Staring back through the open window, I missed her already.

BPOV

Opening my eyes from the closest I could come to sleeping, I found a single red rose on the pillow beside mine, and an empty bed. I wondered where on earth Edward could possible be. The thorns were cut from the long green stem, meaning he still thought of me as a fragile human who would of course prick her finger on one. I would have had no fingers left if I had been human. Bella the danger magnet. It would take some time for me to convince him of my being anything other than fragile. _If we had time_…

I sat up, shaking my head of that depressing thought, and mused to myself that Edward would have had to be very discreet to disappear from our room without my noticing. I would definitely need to get him back for running off on me.

The rose was very sweet, though I wasn't entirely sure why he had given it to me. I paused in deep thought, racking my brain for an occasion that would warrant the flower.

I both growled and groaned simultaneously as realization hit.

_Crap!! _I thought, my contemplations coming in short, unpleasant bursts as each new one hit me. It was the fourteenth. Of February. Valentine's Day. Of _course_ it was Valentine's Day! Why else would Edward leave me alone in the early gray morning without a single word? He never did that. I grimaced, feeling foolish for not noticing earlier, and shuddered as I thought of the day to come.

Knowing Edward as I did, I was expecting to have to surreptitiously return many a gift from him. Though always ready and eager with presents force upon me at the slightest sign of weakness, I knew that this whole day would be blown way out of proportion. It was a silly, overpriced day as it was, but with the Cullen's, it was sure to be a ridiculous spending spree.

I sighed doggedly, dragging myself out of my bed and into the adjoining bathroom. After a long, steaming hot shower, and deciding that I couldn't stand not knowing anymore, I went downstairs to face Alice. I wanted Edward, and if anyone knew where my husband was, it was sure to be her.

She confirmed my fears with just one glance at her extraordinarily ecstatic face. She was going to be horrible to me today, and Alice knew that I knew this fact. It didn't seem to dampen her spirits one little bit though, as she bounced hyperactively on the armchair in the living room. Just like a kid in a candy shop, as the saying went. Other than Christmas, this was her favorite time of the year. She would be absolutely insatiable.

"Aren't you just beyond excited?!" She practically squealed at me when she noticed my presence, her voice notching up higher that normal in this sudden burst of anticipation.

_Gah._

"No." I answered; sure that the one word reply would get to her. I wasn't disappointed, and she scowled at me disapprovingly, as if it were a crime for anyone to not reach the appropriate level of enthusiasm with her around. Which is pretty much was in her books.

"Well I'm not letting your pessimism ruin everyone's fun!" She announced as Rosalie and Esme entered into the room. "I want to know what everyone else's partners are doing for them. I've been waiting all morning for you all to come downstairs! This is so exciting!" And Alice promptly froze, caught up in another of her visions. She frowned once or twice, but otherwise seemed perfectly happy with the outcomes she saw.

When she opened her eyes, they were dancing. Her white teeth flashed as her grin grew wide, and I stilled as her face turned to mine. Her mouth turned down slightly at the corners, but seemed otherwise content. It wouldn't be too bad, I hoped. Her good mood couldn't possible be tainted by little, insignificant me.

I was worse than wrong.

"Now, I know your going to get pissy about this, but I really don't care. This will all work out for the best if you do as little fussing as possible. But be warned," here her frown turned into an almost deadly glare. "I _will_ take measures into my own hands, and not even Edward will be able to stop me."

I shivered suddenly, afraid of her sinister tone.

"I'll behave." I said quickly, hoping to dispel the animosity in the air.

"You'd better." She warned darkly.

"Ok," she said, turning now to face the group as a whole. "I know what they boys are planning for us all, and I know it will be great. So, it's ten am now, and we all have to get ready. And I mean _ready_, Bella. As in, I would be seen in public with you. As in, full makeup and hair. As in, no ifs or buts about it! Bathroom. Now!" She gulped in air after being left breathless from her long speech and growled at me under her breath, daring me to contradict her in her angry rant. I nodded my head swiftly before I could get hurt.

* * *

After a full three hours of makeup appliance, which included blush, powder, foundation, bronzer, toner, eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, lipstick and lip-gloss, my face alone was finished. Utterly ridiculous in my opinion, but I valued my life too much to mention anything to Alice.

Next were the clothes. Oh my, the clothes. Alice had forced me into a black, lacey dress, which ended a fraction below mid-thigh. It was very expensive, from the look of it, but it really was quite beautiful. And very dressy, obviously meant for a dinner at a fancy restaurant. This fact scared me a little. I didn't want everything to be so _pricey_. Along with the dress went a pair of awfully high black stilettos and a small, black sequined clutch. Much too dressy for my liking.

So, after a total of 4 hours preparation, I was finally deemed fit to step outside the house.

And still no sight of Edward.

I missed him terribly, and could barely contain my anxiety.

_Where is he?_ I wondered repeatedly, thoughts turning in circles and following each other round and round again.

"Bella, stop fidgeting! I will not have you ruin that dress! You'll be seeing him soon enough." Alice was beginning to grow impatient at my constant pacing and tugging at my dress' hemline, hoping, as if by some miracle, it would grow. It wasn't the shortest thing I had worn ever, but it was enough to make me the slightest bit uncomfortable.

"Now, it's time we all went." Alice was so in place as the director for our little rendezvous', never in a better position than when directing traffic. She was spending too much time with Jasper.

"Esme, you'll be heading to the airport along with Bella. It's about time to leave, so don't be late for check in. Rose, you and I are staying here, but that's not to say things wont be any less exciting." She smiled conspiratorially to her sister, and added a mischievous wink.

"So, Esme, I guess I'll see you and Bella within the next couple of days, depending on how things go." She grinned hugely as Esme exited through the front door. "And Bella," she whispered under her breath in my ear, "I want details. It looks perfect in my head, but I want your thoughts on it too. Don't miss anything." She pushed me out the room after Esme, and we both climbed into the car.

After each checking in within the designated time, Esme left me to go on her surprise trip. The ticket said Rio de Janeiro, so I could guess where she was headed. I was so happy for her. A trip to Isle Esme would be a perfect Valentine's Day for both her and Carlisle.

But I was stuck alone for the next thirty minutes, with no distractions. As the boarding call sounded, my mine went down a very dangerous path, thinking if this was the last Valentine's Day I would be able to spend with my husband.

Embarking the plane, I tried my best to clear my head. I knew I would only achieve in scaring myself. So I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep, all the while daydreaming of my husband.

* * *

As the plane taxied, I noticed for the first time the airport where I had landed. The name Charles de Gaulle heralded me from all directions as I realized I was in France.

Entering the airport terminal, I immediately noticed a tall, overbearing man with strongly European features holding a cardboard sheet bearing the name 'Cullen' in neat handwriting, drawn on with a thick black marker.

I walked over to him, pointing to myself.

He consulted a picture drawn from his pocket and nodded once, very business like, towards me, beckoning me to follow. It all felt very professional and like a spy movie. I giggled once but stopped when the man just stared at me.

Getting into the back of a sleek black car, I wondered what I was doing in Paris on Valentine's Day. The city of love, so cliché, but that was just Edward, a hopeless romantic to the core. I sighed in desperate longing. It had been almost a whole day since I had seen him last.

The sky was visible darkening outside the car's windows, streetlights flickering and appearing, giving the whole city an almost magical glow in the twilight.

The car pulled to a halt outside a very familiar landmark. The Eiffel tower loomed hugely beside the car, as I peered through where my door had just opened. A breathtaking sight, more delightful than any famous tourist attraction greeted me.

Edward's smile was brighter than any other I had seen, as he held his hand out for mine. I sighed as our skin touched; easing the sense of longing I had felt all day. Easing me out of my car seat, he closed the door behind me and nodded thanks to the man, who drove off into the night.

Edward and I turned to stare at each other.

The amount of love flowing through his golden eyes was almost palpable. The message they conveyed was heartbreaking, utterly raw emotion.

"I've missed you like you wouldn't believe" he murmured softly, kissing the back of my hand sweetly.

"I think I've had some idea." I said quietly as I placed my hands on his shoulders to reach for his lips. His arms wound around my waist as he held me closer to him. When his lips met mine all else failed to exist. Opening his mouth I slipped my tongue in and met his. It was like a current was running under my skin, as the fire danced around our tongues.

I had missed this for almost a day yet it felt like we had been apart for years.

Several long minutes passed before Edward began pulling away. I opened my eyes in confusion and they met his golden orbs. My pout was noticed immediately and as his eyes danced he chuckled at my expression. My eyes questioning him, he just glanced down at my body, which was glued to his frame, and smiled warmly again.

"This isn't really appropriate for public viewing you realize."

"I don't care." I said petulantly. And I didn't- as long as I was kissing Edward I didn't give a damn about who saw us and who did not.

"Still, I think this can wait till later" he said, and winked at me playfully.

"Fine" I scowled. Still, later…

Edward laughed again as he saw my expression lift. "See, that's better. Now, I believe there is a rather important structure behind us. Care to take a look?"

We walked arm in arm to the tower's entrance. As the elevator climbed up the great height to the top floor, I began to notice something was wrong. We reached the top floor and, stepping outside the doors and turning in a slow circle, I asked Edward the question that was bugging me.

"Edward, where is everyone? Shouldn't there be more people here?"

"You never miss a thing do you?" He said, unleashing his crooked grin unto me in all its glory. "Well, I may just have hired the Eiffel tower for just the two of us for tonight. I thought we could have 'dinner' here." He steered a speechless me over towards the corner of the room, where a small white-clothed table awaited us. It had no plates or cutlery of course, but a long stemmed rose like the one he had left me this morning, sat in a tall white vase in the center of the table. A restaurant with a table for two.

He stood behind me and pulled out my chair, which I promptly sat upon out of habit as he pushed it in. Taking his own place he looked anxiously at me, as I still hadn't said a word.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think of how you would feel about this. I just wanted to surprise you. We can leave if you want." He began to stand but I placed my hand on the table over his, and gave a placating smile. He looked confused.

"Thank you Edward. This is absolutely beautiful. It's just all a bit much for me to take in at the moment. Give me a minute." Sitting back down, he let the breath he had unconsciously been holding out, and nodded.

I sat in quiet thought, as he awaited my verdict. Hiring out the Eiffel Tower for the both of us to have dinner in? Unheard of. I didn't even want to think about how much this had cost him.

So I wouldn't. I would just enjoy myself and be happy. Happy that I was married to the most wonderful man in the world, who was willing to go to all this trouble just for me.

Even though we couldn't eat, it was the idea of it that I liked the most.

I was amazed by all of this. I could see the whole city of Paris mapped out below me, the streetlights casting a dull luminosity against the glass of the window. Here at the top of the world, with the moon and stars shining brightly above us, I couldn't believe I was really here.

"This is wonderful. Perfect." Every good adjective I could think of, that's what it was. "Thank you. Really. This is the most romantic thing I've ever heard of. I couldn't think of anything better."

His grin appeared once more, truly delighted in the fact that I was happy. "Well, then it was my pleasure."

I heard a loud, startling bang, as a flash of color that split the sky apart burst into the night air.

More and more fireworks appeared, lighting up the sky, the technicolor sky dancing off Edward's pale, smooth face.

"Did you do this?" I asked in awe. I had never expected him to go this far.

"Happy Valentine's Day" was all he said, and I leaned over the table to kiss him deeply.

**Oh my. It was wonderful to write this chapter. I absolutely love this. My best yet?**

**Let me know in a review. **

**Thank you and much love- I hope you all have a Happy Valentine's Day.**

**Or Singles Awareness Day, depending on your relationship status. **

**XOXOXOX**


	12. Chapter 11

**Woo, I am so pumped for getting this up- I have sooo much homework, and never enough time for updates. School sucks!**

**Plus I went to the Coldplay concert in Melbourne!!!!!!!!! Omg it was soo completely fucking amazing!! It was one of the best nights of my life. I am so going next time they are in Oz.**

**Oh and also, random earth tremor kinda happened on Friday. Freaking scary as- never felt anything like it. Very odd thing to happen in the middle of Melbourne. **

**So anyway, that's pretty much what I've been up to for the past 3 or so weeks- how bout you guys? Lol tell me in a review or pm- I like to know these things. Btw last chapter's reviewers were: **Elliptical**, **redheads-have-more-fun-HPLVR**, **Pikana**, **bella swan001**, **NanMcCullen**. Plus a flamer but I'm not putting that in. I know them outside of fanfic and I think it was just her being a bitch. So I won't worry about her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter 11

EPOV

Bella still hadn't told me what was wrong. I had put the thought on hold during our time in Paris, but with our return, my curiosity had appeared again too. For the last two or so weeks, she had seemed distant, a thing I couldn't bare. While I was hurt she hadn't told me about whatever it was, I was still intensely interested. That old protectiveness was still present, even after so long a time. I had that burning desire to find out what was troubling her, and to put things right. I knew she was aware of my love for her, but I doubt she realized just how much of an obsession she was to me.

So anything that even remotely revolved around Bella was something that I direly needed to know.

I walked down the stairs from the bedroom, wondering if Alice could see anything about to happen to my love. Maybe something would link between one of Alice's visions and Bella's secrecy.

But when I slipped into her room, I found her sitting on the bed with her toes wiggling, singing some God-awful pop song with a repeating chorus in her head on an endless loop.

I shuddered as the volume in her mind increased, meaning she knew I was there and had just decided to annoy me.

_Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

Again and again and again she sang. I definitely had to get out of here- I couldn't take any more of this, and, using the most of my vampire speed, sprinted downstairs to where I found Jasper sitting on the love seat reading a thick novel.

As he looked up his face twitched with humor when he saw my face.

"Alice" I said in explanation as he chuckled quietly under his breath.

"Don't let her get to you. You know how much fun we have annoying you. It's one of the great Cullen pastimes." He said, humor lacing his every tone. He placed the book aside, sensing a long conversation was at hand.

I rolled my eyes at him, grinning back as I tried to think of ways to bring Bella up.

"I don't suppose you'd know where to find Bella would you?" I watched carefully as his eyebrow contract minutely. If I hadn't have been keeping tabs on his expression I would have missed it all together. As I unblocked his mind to me, some faint thoughts came unwillingly to the fore.

_Damn it, if Bella and Emmett don't get back soon he's going to notice they aren't here…Oh and now he's feeling curious. And irritated. He's listening again isn't he? EDWARD GET OUT!_

I frowned as I closed his mind to myself again. I didn't have the patience for this anymore. "Fine, lets do this without our powers. She's with Emmett and you know where. Now tell me."

He looked into my eyes shamefacedly, fully aware that he was caught and couldn't escape. He sighed in defeat.

"Ok, ok, she _is_ with Emmett and they're in the forest close by. Go out there and find them. Just don't be too mad."

Mad? I wondered. Why ever would I be mad with my Bella? She could never anger me. Even though she thought I did become angry with her at times, it was always directed internally. My temper only became prevalent when it concerned myself. Or Emmett.

Heading out the door with an anxious Jasper hovering along behind me, I winded my way hurriedly through the trees, until the dead quiet created by the thick green was broken up by voices.

Up ahead I saw faint patches of light, contrasting with the gloom. I could hear Bella's musical laughter only meters away, and rushed faster till I broke through the forest into a clearing.

Casting my eyes around until I saw her face, I was momentarily stunned, as always, when I saw the effect sunlight had on her skin. She was glittering, a huge smile of her face.

But I stopped when I noticed she was sprawled awkwardly on the ground, Emmett leaning over her threateningly.

Anger as I had never known overcame me and I practically flew towards the pair, shoving Emmett away and crouching protectively in front of Bella's petite frame. I growled as menacingly as I could, feeling the reverberations from all the way down my chest.

"What do you think you're doing!?" I practically spat at him, biting off each word.

I felt Bella's small hand on my shoulder, and spun to face her when I realized it was placed there in a restraining motion.

Her face was bunched up in worry, eyebrows pinched together anxiously.

"Edward, stop, please. It's ok!" she said.

I raised my own eyebrows in disbelief.

"How is this ok?" I roared. "You are on the ground! Because of _him!_" Here I swiveled round to see where Emmett had gotten. He was on the edge of the clearing, hands held up in a surrendering motion. I could feel Jasper trying to calm me, but my fury was beyond his emotional influence.

"How could you do this to her? Are you out of your mind!?" I was getting angrier and angrier, as I slowly came out of my defensive position; sure that Bella now was out of harm's way. I couldn't say the same for Emmett on the other hand though.

Backing away, Emmett finally found his voice.

"It's nothing like that!" He said, his tone high with stress. "I would never hurt her. Bella knows that!"

I quickly cut him off before he could continue.

"Then what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" My voice had gotten so low that I saw from the corner of my eye Jasper leaning forward to hear.

"He's teaching me how to fight" came a small voice behind me.

I came up short in surprise, freezing completely.

"Go" I ordered curtly to the others, before turning and sitting on the grass beside Bella, pinching the bridge of my nose. I knew they had gone when Emmett's thoughts of "_shit, he was gonna kill me" _had drifted swiftly away.

Refocusing my attentions on Bella, I looked at her questioningly.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." She said, grabbing my hands in hers.

"You were learning how to fight?" I said dubiously. Was she only saying that to make as if Emmett leering over at her officiously was in some way justified?

"Yes Edward. I'm sorry, I should have told you. Please don't be mad at Emmett, he was only trying to help."

I was struggling to understand. "But…why? Why would you need to do this?" I said after a short pause.

I was staring into her eyes, trying to unlock all her mysteries. I only saw pain, and hurt, and fear. I couldn't see the reasons behind them.

"The Volturi" was all she said.

And suddenly it all fell into place. That day in the forest, when she told me her fears, the long quiet pauses when she wouldn't tell me what was on her mind, and finally the nagging feeling that lately she was keeping something from me.

Her hands in mine twitched, and I looked down to find that I was grasping hers entirely too tightly in anxiety. Loosening them, I looked up again into her face, my mouth slightly open in shock as the little composure she had been holding on to disappeared.

I held her close to my chest tightly, enveloping her within my arms. She was sobbing silently, her shoulders shaking with the action.

"Bella," I told her, holding her away at arms length so I could see her face. "Bella, you have nothing to worry about. I'm here for you. You should have told me you felt this way."

"I needed to know, Edward. I have to be able to do something. I knew you would act like this, that's why I didn't tell you. I didn't want to worry you. But I have to know how to fight, Edward, I have to!"

"Shh," I told her quietly. "It's ok. I understand now. This isn't necessary, but you do whatever you need to so you can make yourself feel safer." I waited before continuing. "Is this where you've been for the past couple weeks?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, I should have told you." She repeated again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart." I told her gently, softly kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"Thank you Edward" she whispered, placing her head in my lap and lying down on the grass.

"Let's just stay here a while, before we go back to the house. I've missed you." I said. "I'll have to go back and apologize to Emmett. We don't want him cowering behind Rosalie all day." Bella smiled slightly before closing her eyes.

I sat there under the midday sun, caressing her long brown hair and soft cheekbones, soaking in the rays until I noticed her skin felt almost warm, like it had when she was human. Closing my eyes too, it was almost possible to believe that we were back in our old meadow in Forks.

**I know, the start was lame and boring, but I really like the end. Hopefully you guys did to. Leave me a review!**

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 12

**Yes its been forever, and I'm really really sorry!!! Like, probably more sorry than you can ever imagine!!!!!!!**

**Blame homework, friends and family for all conspiring against me writing and posting another chapter. I swear this chapter has taken about a month total to write. I'm not joking- zero time, writer's block, and anything else you can think of, that's what I've had. **

**Plus I have EXAMS soon, so I pretty much want to die in a hole right now, what with the amount of study I need to do. I am heading for a long stay in Fail City. *Shudder ***

**Buuttt… I DID update the final chapter of **The Relationship Breakdown**, which isn't really feeling the love; so spread some of that review-y goodness! It's got a grand total of 0, which has me crying on the inside a bit. Speaking of reviews, THANKYOU to: ****OhMyJasper****, **nbf4eva**, **NanMcCullen**, **redheads-have-more-fun-HPLVR**, **bella swan001**, **tOtAlTeAmEdWaRd**, **twilight37** and **Vampire Princess**. You guys rock more than anyone ever.**

**I'm starting to write the final few chapters of **DM**- there are only about 5 to go so get in while you can. **

**I'm dedicating this chapter to **Daddy's Little Cannibal**, an author for who was killed a few weeks ago. I found this out because another of the authors on this site- **Bronzehairedgirl620-** was really good friends with her. I am a massive fan of **Bronze** so I'm going to check out all of **DLC's** work. Go read both their stories. They collaborated together many times and are both amazing authors. **

**R.I.P. **DLC**. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 12

BPOV

_One night to go._ The mental countdown that had begun in my head ever since Alice's disconcerting premonition was finally drawing to a close it seemed. It had been around two months since Alice's vision, and we had decided tomorrow morning was the time to leave; a previously set date that had seemed so long ahead of us and had now crept subtly along to hit us in the face.

It was time for us to head for Volterra. Even thinking about it made my stomach clench in apprehension, the closest I could come to actual nausea.

I was more than worried- some nights I was verging on hysterics for the sake's of my family and myself. But if there was one thing to give me comfort, it was this; if ever a family could escape the Volturi, it was surely the Cullen's- they, the strongest, most dependable family of Vampires I had ever come across. Admittedly, I hadn't met many Vampires, and the few I had seemed hell-bent on killing us all, but that was beside the point. The point, I reminded myself, was that I had to think positively, or at least not betray my true emotions while Edward was near. Lately he had been keeping a closer eye on me than ever, and was getting Jasper to regularly check up on me. Thankfully though, I had managed to see that Jasper remained tight-lipped whenever Edward was trying to ask him things concerning my emotional state of mind.

Currently Edward was downstairs with Carlisle in his study, talking tactics with Jasper. I couldn't help but hope we wouldn't need to use those tactics at all. I myself was sitting on the bed alone upstairs; the constant thoughts of all the what-ifs imaginable had been plaguing my mind for the last hour at least.

Closing my eyes, I leant back on the bed, trying to lose my mind, if such a thing were possible for my kind. That way I wouldn't have to think at all…

With my eyes still shut I inhaled deeply, just about to rise and find Edward when I heard footsteps in the corridor. I knew exactly who it was, almost as if he were summoned here by magic. I knew him so well I could even tell my husband by his footsteps. I felt almost proud of myself.

The door opened soundlessly, and I felt the bed sink where he sat down. I smiled with my eyes still closed as I inhaled his delicious smell.

Something smooth and indescribably comforting that I recognized as his fingers, stroked from the top of my hair, to just below my collarbone, all the while spreading little feelings of nice all over my body. His index finger traced around the large grin that had appeared involuntarily on my lips and I opened my eyes to find him lying fully beside me, head propped on one hand, the other now lazily caressing my cheekbones. He didn't speak, knowing that words were unnecessary.

For the entire time- minutes, hours, days- we lay there, unmoving, just holding each other, being the comfort we so needed. For all we knew, these could be the last precious few moments we had alone with each other, all the while thinking and feeling in perfect harmony.

*******

I felt like I was in a daze, barely conscious of Edward squeezing my hand reassuringly. Last night had been exactly what I needed, but it still wasn't enough. I still required more- from Edward, from my family, from life. As his lips softly grazed my cheek he reached over and placed his hand under my chin, moving my head around to face him. Startled, I glanced into his worried eyes.

"Bella? Love, where were you? I've been trying to talk to you for a while now…" He trailed off quietly, unsure. He must have thought we were long past the stage where he ever had to ask me what was on my mind.  
We were riding in the Volvo as he drove for Zurich airport. Edward was barely even watching the road yet somehow, one handed even, his tires never once left the very center of the bitumen. He was incredible, as always.

Shaking myself from this latest revere, I said to him, surprised, "Oh sorry. I didn't notice. I was kind of off in my own world for a minute there." Strange. I was usually extremely aware of everything Edward did.

The tips of his fingers brushed my cheekbones, "Are you ok sweetheart? You know you can tell me." He said softly. I sighed sadly.

"It's nothing big," I told him reassuringly. "I'm just a little nervous about where we'll be in about two day's time."

He looked at me sternly for a moment before saying, "We will be fine. In two hour's time, in two day's time, in two century's time. We will _all_ be fine." He enunciated each word clearly, as if hoping that when he stressed each word hard enough, it would somehow come true. And I loved him for trying. Which was why instead of telling him all the flaws in his avowal, I simply curled my hand in his and kissed his wedding ring.

**A/N: Ok that took me a loooong time to write. I started with something completely different, and then got stuck so I scrapped that for later and wrote this up instead and saved the old stuff for next chapter. Which should come a lot sooner than this one did. Again, I apologize for the three-month wait. I know, I know- you don't need to tell me how disappointed you are with me. Just review and next time it wont take as long. Deal? Ok great thanks! Haha.  
****Also, I have a question- Angel vs. Edward Cullen. Who would win as the most unbelievably dreamy vampire of all time? This question only applies to people who have seen Buffy. Otherwise your vote so doesn't count, as you'd be biased. My friend has gotten me into Buffy you see.**

**One last thing- read **The Mortal Instruments Trilogy**. That is the series name, but the books are called **City of Bones**,** City of Ashes**,** **and finally** City of Glass. **Seriously, these books are amazing- Stephenie Meyer has recommended them and I think I am in love. You might not believe me but I think they are almost as good as **Twilight. **No Joke. Possibly even better than **Twilight. **It's that good.**

**Anyways after all that, give me a review and let me know what you guys all think in relation to this very long-winded A/N.  
****XOXOXOXO **


	14. Chapter 13

**Ok woo you guys all rock! I got like 10 reviews since last time! Not all for chapter 13 but still, SCOREAGE!!! Haha. Anyway, thanks a bunch to: **twilight37**, **wisewolf**, **burnin4Christ**, **Alice-Cullen-Twila-Reader**, **DanielWhite**, **twilighter no1**, **bella swan001**, **NanMcCullen**, **LittleSarahLady** and **TwilightFreak84**. Best readership ever methinks. **

**Oh and exams went well guys, no need to fear! Math: 48%, Science: 68% (which is actually pretty good considering our class average was 60%), Psychology (my accelerated subject): 85%, English: 90%. And also 90% for French! Pretty darn proud of myself. **

**Disclaimer: I have no link to Twilight, other than a crazy-awesome obsession. You wish you were that cool! Hehe**

Chapter 13

BPOV

After finally having reached Zurich airport and subsequently assembling with the rest of the Cullen's, we together boarded the plane that would take us to our final destination, Volterra.

The long flight had been the worst part. At least waiting at the airport, out in the open, I could walk in wide arcs, losing myself in the crowd heading out to their various places of travel. This obsessive-compulsiveness never usually happened, but I found something at least slightly soothing in the relentless pacing had I found myself performing in the airport. After a while I managed to sit myself down and restrain from pacing again. I had no need for these heavy breaths but all the same I'd sucked in huge lungfuls of air, desperate for some form of composure.

But here on the plane, in this slight space, I found myself becoming incredibly claustrophobic.

_I am a vampire. I can do practically anything. I shouldn't be feeling so nervous_. I kept telling myself this over and over again, reprimanding myself sternly each time. With an uneasy feeling in my stomach, I thought of what Alice had said over two months ago, '_in the first vision...we fight and Edward is killed. The second outcome is...the whole guard arrives...in that battle, we lose Bella this time'._

We just couldn't win! Would there ever be a way for our whole family to come out of this unscathed? I shuddered, thinking of all the terrible possibilities. Edward's beautiful, concerned eyes found mine within a second. Again I was thankful of how Edward was unable to read my thoughts; how I wished it was the second outcome that emerged. I would rather die than live in a world without Edward. He was my world; if he were not in it my whole existence was pointless.

I smiled sadly; in the three short years I had known Edward, I was beginning to sound more and more like him. How much longer would we have?

The flight dragged on for hours and while the other passengers were asleep, dreaming, I was staring at Edward; he was my dream from which I never wanted to awaken.

Sitting there anxiously, I knew I should have hated Mike for being there that night, at the same time as I. His being there had taken away the life I'd loved, but still I couldn't resent him. At times I did, as the bitterness I held close to my heart bled through. I could not believe that after all we had been through, it was effectively Mike, unaware, who was the reason Edward and I couldn't always be together. I smiled cynically, knowing how joyous Mike would be if he knew he was successful in breaking up Edward and myself. Much as I disliked these circumstances, I had known all along that one-day, things must come to an end. I hadn't done anything to deserve the Cullen's, which is why I had accepted long ago that times were meant to change. I couldn't be forever happy. But this wasn't Mike's doing. It was the Volturi's. I hated them for being the ones who were going to end my happiness. I felt a burning fury within myself. They took pleasure in the hurting of others. Especially Jane. I could feel my hands beginning to shake as I let myself think about the cruel, sadistic smile the girl wore every time she watched Edward writhe in pain upon the floor. I clenched my trembling hands into fists, trying to still them.

"Please fasten your seatbelts and put your seats in the upright position, we are beginning our decent into Volterra." The flight attendant's frustratingly cool voice flooded towards us from the crackly speakers above; she didn't have a trouble in the world, and I could have hit her for that. I watched silently through the window as the plane wheels touched down upon the tarmac, the action slightly jolting all aboard.

Edward grabbed our bags out of the overhead compartment in one swift movement and then reached for my hand. "Are you ready?" he asked, as he followed our siblings down the aisle.

EPOV

She had been restless all day, wringing her hands in apparent unconsciousness. When I looked into her beautiful eyes, now a deep golden, they seemed to sad- so lost and without hope. How I wished I could change that. I wanted her to believe things could be ok, but she was, as always, pessimistic.

Throughout the car trip she had been quiet, staring silently through the windscreen at the scenery rushing past. I asked her a few times, tried talking to her; comforting her, wanted her to confide in me, but she was repressing all emotion. This pained me; I had long thought we could tell each other our every worry. So much so that I felt I didn't even need to read her mind, she told me her thoughts so fully. But now all the old frustrations were seeping back in, and now I was unsure of anything anymore.

All the time I was looking into her face, hoping to see some kind of feeling portrayed there. I was wrong. Or at least I thought I was, as she shook herself, almost like awakening from a dream.

"Are you ok sweetheart? You know you cant tell me anything." I touched the tips of my fingers to her cheekbones, softly caressing them. She sighed sadly, saying, "It's nothing big. I'm just a little nervous about where we'll be in about two day's time."

She was obviously trying to underplay her feelings- softening the blow and brushing off her fears, all for me. But that was unacceptable. It would not be on my account that she bottle her emotions inside. I almost glared at her, and after a beat I told her with every ounce of certainty that I had, "We will be fine. In two hour's time, in two day's time, in two century's time. We will _all_ be fine." I said, willing her to believe. With a small smile she kissed my wedding band, and nodded.

When we reached the airport, she continuously paced, always having to be in constant motion. Always my eyes followed her movements, my worry growing as we boarded the plane and her fidgeting increased. Deep in thought, she sighed a few times, always drawing my attention towards her further. This was reminding me terribly of when we first left Forks, after she had closed so far in upon herself that it was hard to find her at all. These memories were painful, and I hoped desperately that a similar reaction would not occur.

Bella couldn't be more terrified, that much was obvious. I thought about Alice's vision; I wished so greatly for the first outcome to transpire. I would rather die than live in a world without Bella. I had already tried once, and I unquestionably knew my limitations. Bella was my world- if she were not in it my whole existence was pointless. I had thought she'd died once; I couldn't go through that pain again. This I knew with absolute certainty.

As the plane descended upon the landing strip, I stood, grabbing our bags and taking Bella's hand within mine. "Are you ready?" I asked, following our siblings down the aisle.

**A/N: Eugh I am having so much trouble writing all of this. I know what I want to happen, I just can't write it. Which sucks. Cause I have all the stuff, just a pretty poor quality way of getting it out there. Gah. This also explains the massively short chapters (I had a brainwave with this one to do an EPOV so it could be longer. Good or bad?). **

**Ok, I'll stop complaining.**

**Please review- it'll boost the ol' confidence. **

**: )**


End file.
